Last Days
by Lady Europa
Summary: What really happened when Australia died? What could have been horrible enough to scar so many and kill so many more? What happened during Last Days? * Based on Taronga*


Last Days  
By Valese Sewell  
  
***  
  
Ben sat on the floor of the burn out building he and Ellie had taken refuge in, Ellie was on the floor, her eyes never straying from his own.  
  
"Ben what was Last Days like for you?" It wasn't so much the question that surprised Ben; he had been expecting it, but the slight quiver in Ellie's voice as if she was afraid.   
  
"Why do you ask Ellie?" He kept his voice as neutral as possible.  
  
"I was thinking about what happened at Taronga," Ellie paused, "and what could have happened," she added. Ah! Ben thought, that explained it, he had been surprised when he realized exactly how much Taronga's destruction had affected Ellie, but he could understand it, after all it had been her home for a long time.  
  
"Well, Last Days was the worst time of my life I lost a lot when it happened but it was also the first time I called." He stopped there wondering what Ellie would do next.  
  
"Go on, she urged her voice returning to normal, "it helps to talk, trust me," she then let out a little laugh. "I told Raja.' She confessed.  
  
"Alright," Ben smiled as we began to relive the event that changed the world to the only person he truly trusted.  
  
***  
  
"And in the latest news the American President has announced his intention to drop several atomic Bombs on China unless the Chinese government surrenders to American rule. In related news, the Australian government has announced that Australia will remain neutral in the current war."  
  
Click  
  
The Newsreader's voice was abruptly cut of as Ben's father turned of the television. Ben didn't even look up from his homework, as this was a common occurrence.  
  
"Idiots, the tall man yelled, "don't they realise that remaining neutral is just going to make us a target."  
  
"They don't really have a choice love. The people won't let them join with the U.S. Do you think we should get out while we can?' Ben's mother a small slender woman came into the room from the kitchen drawn by her husband's angry voice.  
  
"No, not yet lets wait a little longer, you never know they might see sense." Ben muffled a sigh. That was always his father's answer. Many of his friends had already left Australia on the few planes and boats that were available. But his family still stayed.  
  
"Alright, but I'll pack a bag just in case."  
  
***  
  
It had been a long week since the U.S had announced China's fate, but the proud nation had refused to give in. It was then that the bombs fell. Ben was in his room reading a book and listing to music when he heard the announcement. They had done it. The American's had dropped nuclear bombs on China, the country was nothing but desert now. Ben put his book down and walked swiftly to the family room of his house his parents would have to leave now wouldn't they?  
  
He found his parents in an argument.  
  
"We have to leave, you know they'll come after us next." His mother implored his father as she tried once again to convince him to leave.  
  
"You go then, take Ben and go, I just can't leave this place, I'm sorry." His father fell into a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands; he began to shake with silent sobs.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here, I'm sorry I can't do that." Ben's mother sat down on the arm of the chair his father had collapsed in. Ben took one last look at the parents and returned to his room. Everything would be okay. It had to be. It just had to be.  
  
***  
  
"BEN, WAKE UP WE HAVE TO LEAVE." Ben was woken by his mother's voice as she rushed into the room. He sat up abruptly.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked her sleep still in his voice.  
  
She turned to look at him and then started rummaging through his closet throwing clothes into a hastily opened suitcase she had brought with her. As she worked she answered him." They just bombed Brisbane, we think Sydney's next. We have to leave, your father's already loading the car."  
  
"Who?" Ben asked.  
  
"The Government, they decided they'd rather kill everyone rather than let us serve America."  
  
Ben didn't even think as he jumped out of bed and started running towards the car.  
  
"Wait." Ben was stopped by his mother's voice as he reached the door.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Here take this you'll need it to keep warm." She threw him a grey trench coat.  
  
"Thanks mum." Ben pulled on the coat as he ran to the rest of the way to the car.  
  
***  
  
Ben sighed as he curled up even deeper into the hollow he had created in the backseat of his family's car. They had been in the car for three days now, only stopping so his parents could change drivers. They had to be near the Blue Mountains now. Along the way they had found many other people running from Sydney and even a few from Melbourne. No children though, Ben remembered all of the disapproving looks that were sent his parent's way when they realized their was in fact a child with them. But they stayed and made sure that Ben could the bigger portion. Truthfully it was unnecessary Ben knew that his parents would ensure he had enough food even if it meant starving themselves but it was nice to know that the other people cared.  
  
Suddenly the car stopped. Ben was jolted out of his half awake state as he looked to see what had stopped them. He froze as cold fear began to fill his veins, soldiers, their were soldiers on the road, at not the good one either, no their was no Australian flag resting proudly on these soldiers chests, there was no symbol that they still believed in the great nation they were from but there was a cross a red and blue cross, the cross that meant they were here to kill, the cross that meant they had betrayed their people. Thankfully they hadn't noticed the cars yet; maybe there was a chance of survival. As soon as he thought that thought the soldiers noticed them and opened fire. The car in front of them burst into flames. The fire spread quickly onto Ben's family's car.  
  
" Run, Ben, Run." Ben's father yelled over the screams, which had started to fill the air.  
  
Ben didn't need to be told twice with one last look at his family he ran. The soldiers saw him and he half heard one give orders to have him killed. But Ben kept on going. He ran straight into the bush showing no heed whatsoever to anything else but running and leaving those horrid people behind. It was his lack of attention that led o his downfall, as he tripped on a hidden branch. Ben quickly found himself on the ground. He tried to get up but found it hopeless. He felt the soldiers come closer and heard one of them say the cliché line.   
  
"Nothing personal kid."   
  
It was then that Ben expected to die he heard a shot, but didn't feel any pain other than his throbbing ankle. He didn't feel the bullet pierce his skin. Gathering his courage he looked up to find a boy that couldn't be that much older than himself brandishing a gun and with an outstretched hand.  
  
"Hey kid, the names Greg, Why don't we team up together."   
  
***  
  
"And you know the rest." Ben finished. He looked at Ellie waiting for a reaction and found only sympathy and admiration.  
  
"Thank you, for sharing that with me but I'm confused I thought you said it was the first time you called."  
  
"It was, It turned out that I'd called Greg's dog, that how he found me. The dog died." Suddenly something seemed to break in Ben and tears began to build up in his eyes. Not tears for his parents, no he'd cried enough for them but tears for yet another dog that had saved his life and died in the process. He didn't even noticed as Ellie's arms came around him, as she rocked him to sleep. 


End file.
